facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demographics of the UPEO
According to the 14NE national census, the national population of the UPEO stands at 26,835,084,423 registered citizens. Of that figure, 65% of them reside within CSA affiliated worlds whereas the remaining 35% of the population resides in ISA affiliated worlds. Homo sapiens are referred to as'' Hamamunes'' in the UPEO. The hamamune family Septen'Hamamune Septen'Hamam une is a subspecies of the greater hamamune family. They make up 22% of the total demographics and they are the descendents of humans that reside in Europe and by extension those that colonized Australia and North America on Earth. Culturally speaking, Septens are the more 'progressive' ones amongst the Hamamune family and are not bound by any strict traditions such as arranged marriages or showing complete obidience towards the elderly. The height of an average Septen is 1.8 meters tall though some have grown up to more than 2 meters although these are a rare sight. They are the third largest group of Hamamunes in the UPEO, second only to the Australis'Hamamune and Orient'Hamamunes. On Oberon Septens reside at the North and South Anean continents whereas on the interplanetary stage they can be found on both CSA and ISA affiliated worlds. Septen'Hamamunes are the most well dispersed member of the Hamamune family and they were first of the Hamamune family to be introduced on Oberon. Australis'Hamamune Australis'Hama munes are the descendants of Australian Aboriginals and Native Americans. They were brought onto Oberon several decades after the Septens were seeded on Oberon. They commonly possess dark or light browned colored skinned, tanned almost. Members of the Australis family don a form of design on their face to indicate their affiliation to which clan. These designs are usually yellow in color although other colors can be found. In a cultural sense the Australis are the polar opposite to the Septens as they (Australis) retain some of their traditions. Like the Septens, the average height of an Australis is 1.8 meters. On Oberon they are commonly found on the continent of Calderis and the stilt cities of Pangara. On the interplanetary stage they are more commonly found on ISA affiliated worlds. Australis'Hamamune's were the second of the Hamamune familly to be settled on Oberon and represent 25% of the total demographics and are by far the largest Hamamune group, albeit only by a small margin. Orient'Hamamune Orient'Hamamune's are the descendants of the Asian people on Earth. Most of them originate from South-East Asian countries mainly Indonesia. However a large part of them also originate from China, Japan and Korea. With an average height of 1.7 meters they are the shortest members of the Hamamune family. They make up 21% of the Hamamune family. Like the Australis, Orients possess light or dark brown colored skin but some of them also have white colored skin (mainly those from China, Japan and Korea). Orients maintain strong ties with their relatives and family members abroad. Orients are mostly well dispersed in the inteplanetary stage as they can be found on both ISA and CSA affiliated worlds. On Oberon they are mostly found on the continent of Tangera although they can be found almost everywhere else on Oberon due to massive migration programs that took place after the end of the Great War. To be continued...